Christmas Shopping is never Fun
by prideisasin
Summary: Mulder and Scully are out shopping when they run into SKinner and his new Girlfriend. But ofcourse Mulder cuases chaos and then its a race to escape Mall Jail. Tjis is a respons to the The X-Files Challenge Club.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N this is a response to a challenge on the X-Files Challenge Club. **

**Christmas Shopping is Never Fun**

It was a mere two weeks before Christmas and Mulder and Scully still had presents to buy. "But Scully I hate the mall!" Mulder complained. "Too bad! You said that you would help me finish shopping!" Scully said. She was looking at a list. Mulder hung his head. "Alright we have to get a present for my brothers and Mother." She said. Mulder huffed and shoved his hands and his pockets. "Mulder you don't have to be so negative." Mulder didn't say anything. "Really, your giving me the silent treatment? Mulder can we at least pretend that we're adults." Mulder hide his smirk.

Skinner wrapped his arm around the beautiful redhead at his side. Helena Charters was the head of forensics. There had been a bet going around to who could ask her out first, Skinner had won without even knowing about the bet.

"Mulder isn't that the Head of the forensics, Agent Charters?" Scully asked. Mulder glanced up at the couple. "Yeah, is she with Skinner?" He asked looking at Scully. Skinner and Helena got closer. "Agents." Skinner said. Helena stayed quiet and gave them a charming smile. "Hello, Sir." Scully said. "Hi." Mulder said. "Helena have you met Mulder and Scully yet?" Skinner looked at the woman affectionately. Mulder felt like he was going to gag. "No, I can't say that I've had the pleasure." She said smiling up at him. Of course Mulder was happy for Skinner. But it was just awkward for some reason he never saw Skinner having a life outside of work. Mulder suddenly had an image of Skinner sleeping on the couch in his office.

"I'm Agent Helena Charters, Head of Forensics." She said offering her hand. Scully shook it first and then Mulder awoke from his day dream and shook her hand too. "What brings you guys here… together?"Skinner asked. Helena looked just as awkward as Mulder felt. "Mulder was helping me with my Christmas shopping." Scully said. "And you?" Mulder asked. He looked at Helena clearly it was a challenge. He thought that she would blush, giggle, stutter, and them be saved by Skinner. "Same." She said keeping the calm smile. Mulder clearly looked disappointed, not only was she pretty she was smart.

Scully glared at Mulder. It was that look that a mother gives her four year old son when he's doing something embarrassing. Mulder shrunk. "I'm gonna get a pretzel." Mulder said baking up and pointing to the vender behind him.

Skinner pulled Helena out of the way seconds before Mulder collide with a vender selling cheap jewelry. Her cart fell to the ground and she yelled for security. Scully was helping Mulder up and Skinner and Helena weren't even trying to hide their laughter. A mall cop turned around. "You four don't move!" He yelled. "What? Us four!" Helena said. "Don't complain, RUN!" Skinner said he took her hand and dragged her away Mulder and Scully were just behind them.

Now more Mall Cops were following them. "the elevator!" Helena shrieked. The four slid into the elevator. Helena pressed the 'close door' button until the doors closed the cops were stuck outside. "Mulder I am going to kill you!" Scully barked. Helena was still laughing and clutching her rib cage. "Aren't you glad I got your helping me with my Christmas shopping?" Skinner asked her. She nodded. The doors opened and they ran out. The cops were running down the stairs. "Stop!" They yelled. "Come on or we'll all be held in mall jail!" Mulder said as he led them to the doors.

The stepped outside and were greeted by the cool December air. The cops were all standing in the door way. They had no jurisdiction now. The four of them drew their badges from their pockets and flashed them at the cops. The cops hung their heads and went back inside. "Mulder if you ever step foot near that woman I think she may try and kill you." Helena said as she leaned against Skinner. "That elevator thing was genius!" Scully said. "Thanks." Helena said. "Alright, lets go get something to eat." Skinner suggested. Mulder had a made a 3 decision. 1 Mall Cops do not like it when you knock over Venders carts, 2. Charters was not as prissy as all the gossip says,(Not that Mulder listens to Gossip) and 3 Christmas Shopping is never fun.

**A/N Helena is a charicter for a fanfic that I plan on writing!**


End file.
